Neji Tenten Moments
by Claret Marionette
Summary: Moments and one shots of Neji and Tenten
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Chapter: One**

**Title: Lip Care**

**Genre: K**

**Written while listening to: The Catalyst by Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing series.**

Neji licked his lips. His lips' skin were already getting torn and coming out. It hurt, yes. It felt real stiff as soon as the saliva dried, making it a bit painful to open or stretch his mouth. Eating anything spicy went through all the cracks in the skin of his lips, making it more painful. But he couldn't stop. Not when it was starting to become a habit of his. And definitely not when he had a goal in mind.

Making his way through the woods, Neji wondered if he was early yet again, only to be faced with two people as soon as he got to the clearing.

"Hi Neji!" The brunette called out. Neji nodded his head once in acknowledgement, focousing more on the familiar looking ANBU standing beside his teammate.

The said ANBU lazily raised his right hand in ackowledgement, and Neji immediately recognised who it was.

"Shikamaru" Neji mentally slapped himself for not recognising the signature hair of his.

"Neji. How've you been?" The lazy genius had been promoted to ANBU almost 5 months ago, and he had already made it to the captain.

"Good enough. Why are you here?"

"I'm good too, thanks for asking. Tch. Anyway, Hokage-sama sent me to ask if you've changed your mind yet."

"No."

"Troublesome. May I ask why?"

"I'm content with being a jounin"

"Content? Not happy?"

"I _am_ happy, Shikamaru. Or should I say Eagle?"

"Shikamar's fine. Eagle's too troublesome. I like to keep my identity"

"Fine then. Shikamaru." Neji licked his lips once again.

"I don't know why you won't join the ANBU, Neji. You could make captain in no time."

"You already stated one of my problems, Shikamaru. I want to keep my identity. I don't want to disappear behind that animal mask"

"Tch. This is so troublesome. The Hokage said that you wouldn't agree this time either. She asked me to bring you along with me. So, uh... follow me, Neji. Good to see you Tenten" Shikamaru bid his farewell to the brunette, who had been silent this whole time, then jumped onto the trees, expecting the prodigy to follow him.

The said prodigy turned around to face his teammate, licking his lips once more. Tenten merely smiled and waved her hand in a dismissal gesture.

"Don't worry, Neji. Go meet the Hokage-sama. I'll find Lee to train with. Or I'll train by myself."

Neji nodded and turned to follow his former aquataince.

"And, uh... Neji?" Neji stopped, turning the upper half of his body to face her.

"Wear this" The prodigy caught the thing Tenten had thrown at him, just before she vanished into the trees, opposite from where he was about to head. Looking down at the item, Neji smirked. She had thrown him a lip care. Not _any_ lip care. It was _hers_. The same one she used whenever her lips were battered. Quickly applying the lip care onto his lips, he pocketed the item and jumped onto the trees, heading towards the Hokage-tower.

Neji smirked once again. It was way too easy.

**a/n: **Ho ho ho xD I changed my penname :) I wen't from "Yasu Nemo" to MidnightAngel. Idk why, I just felt the need to change ;P Um... if you're confused, Neji goal was 'lick-your-lips-until-it-gets-battered-and-she-decides-to-give-you-the-lip-care-she-so-frequently-uses' xD I'm open to ideas and suggestions :) Reviews would be awsome.

~MidnightAngel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter: Two

Title: Speak Now

Genre: K - T

Written while listening to: Speak Now by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing series.

Tenten's lungs screamed, but she didn't pay it any attention. She had to get there in time. Or else she would be letting Neji make the biggest mistake of his life. She was not going to let it happen. No matter what, she had to stop it.

The brunette stopped when the church came into view. Self-consiously, Tenten looked down at her clothes, making sure she was presentable. She was wearing a plain gown, but it was good enough. She didn't like anything fancy anyway. Tenten checked her hair. Her hair was falling out of it's buns. Grumbling, Tenten reached up and undid her hair, letting the locks fall gracefully almost past her waist. There was no time to put it back into neat buns. She'd have to work with this. Sighing, Tenten hurridly walked towards the church, making sure she stayed out of sight.

Quickly, Tenten slipped inside a door, knowing what she would find there. As predicted, in the huge room, there she was. Haruno Sakura; Neji's fiance and soon to be wife. She was wearing a gown that was just way too much for Tenten's taste, and she knew that Neji would think the same. He was a simple guy, after all. He hated fancy stuffs too, the same way Tenten did. Sakura was surrounded by her friends; Tayuya and Ami, along with Neji and Tenten's own friends; Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. The former two looked like they could blow up any minute due to happiness, while the latter two, with forced smile, looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. Tenten smiled. Had the pinkette not univited her, she would be in the same position as her best friends.

Tenten knew that Ino and Hinata were there only because they had to be. When they had found out that Tenten had been uninvited by Sakura, Ino had immediately announced that she wouldn't attend the marriage either; Hinata had to because it was a family event and there was no other way out. Tenten denied Ino's proposal. It wouldn't make much difference if she didn't attend the event. But if Ino didn't attend either, Hinata would be alone and miserable. Besides, Tenten didn't think Neji would be too happy if only his cousin attended the wedding. He had invited all of his friends. Her included. She wanted Neji to be happy. So she let him marry the girl his family had approved of. But now, Tenten knew, that if she wanted Neji to be truly happy, she would have to stop this marriage. This was not who he was. Despite what he thought now, she knew that this was not he wanted.

As Tenten watched, she saw Hinata holding Ino back. As it turned out, Ino and Sakura had gotten into an argument when Tenten had been too busy musing about her thoughts.

"I haven't the slightest idea why my Neji-kun would befriend someone like you, you Pig!" Sakura retorted to something Ino had said before.

"Shut up, you bill-board. Have you ever seen the size of your forehead? Neji must truly be blind to not see it. He seriously has a screw loose if he thinks he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, bitch" Ino snarled.

"What did you call me, pig?" Sakura growled.

"I called you a bitch, forehead. What you gonna do? Cry? Oh, I'd love to see that." Ino replied calmly, checking her fingernails. Tenten smirked. It was just like Ino to start a fight with someone.

"That's it, pig! I'm firing you from the post of bridesmaid!" Sakura cried. Tenten had to focous all her energy into not laughing.

Ino didn't have a problem, though. And neither did Hinata. Hinata was giggling so hard that Tenten felt like she would faint if she forgot to breathe. Whereas Ino, she was laughing with her mouth open wide, her one hand clutching her stomach and the other on her thigh. She was bent over, her shoulders shaking all over. Tayuya and Ami were watching the two with a face of horror, while the 'bride' simply glared at the two. Finally, when the laughing died down, Ino stood up straight and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I used to think you were smart, forehead. But I guess I was wrong. Now, I just have to find all the people who said blondes were dumb and present you to them." Ino said with a smile that said she might break down laughing any time soon.

"What the hell do you mean, pig?" Sakura was still glaring with all her might at the blonde.

"What Ino means is, you can't actually 'fire' someone from being a bridesmaid, Sakura-san. It's not a job. Anyway, you can't take her out. You will have only three of us if she left. I think you should let her stay if you want this wedding to be 'perfect'" Hinata spoke for her friend.

The pinkette thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Fine, pig. You stay. But only because I need to have four bridesmaid. If I could replace you with anyone, I would."

Ino snorted.

"Believe me, forehead. I want to be anywhere but here. I'm only staying here because of Hinata."

Just then, a girl came in and annouced that it was time. Tenten took this as her cue to leave and quitely slipped behind the curtains and made her way to the main hall. It was beautifully decorated, with flowers and white curtains and what not. Everywhere her eyes reached, Tenten could see pink. Seriously, that girl was obsessed. The hall was already filled with people. Tenten quitely slipped into an empty seat not too much at the back but not too much at the front. Glacing sideways, she noticed that a pineapple haired man was sitting on the same bench as her. Tenten smirked as she recognised who he was. Shikamaru would be too lazy to even notice-

"Tenten"

Damn, Tenten thought as she smiled embarassingly at her friend.

"Hey Shika, nice wedding huh?"

"Don't lie to me, Ten. I know you hate it. And I know you were uninvited"

Tenten frowned. Stupid lazy ass. Sighing, she stood up.

"Well then, I guess I should be going."

Tenten stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. Following the hand, she saw that it actually belonged to her pineapple haired friend. He was now looking at her, his face showing mixed emotions of pity, sadness, and... a bit of anger?

"I thought you knew me better than that, Ten." Shikamaru pulled her down next to him.

Tenten smiled. "Then this means I get to stay, huh?"

The man didn't reply. He simply looked ahead.

Tenten followed his gaze. Her eyes came across the view she was looking for. Neji; her team mate, best friend, her crush, her love, her ex, was standing there, looking as handsome as ever. His normally blank face showed a bit of worry; his eyes searching the hall for someone. He was probably having those pre-wedding gitters. Gai-sensai was standing beside the groom; his face solem. Tenten felt somewhat happy that Gai-sensai was there instead of a Hyuuga family member. She knew that Neji thought of Gai-sensai as his father; so did Tenten and Lee. Neji, Tenten and Lee, all three of them had made it to jounins, the same rank as their former teacher. But they never stopped calling him sensai. All three of them knew that this was because they couldn't call him 'father'.

Tenten looked around the hall. Somewhere along the front row, she spotted a blond with four spikey pony-tails; Sabaku no Temari. Beside her were Kankuro and Gaara. The former was chatting with his sister, while the redhead was glaring into thin air. Not too far behind the trio, was the Aburame clan. The Hyuuga clan was the most powerful and most respected clan of Konoha. Obviously, the Aburames wanted to show their respect. But Tenten wasn't expecting the whole freaking clan to be present. Sitting right at the end of the clan was Shino. He was, as usual, covered by clothes and that spooky glasses of his, making it hard to determine his expression. Right beside him was Inuzuka Kiba, then started the rest of the Inuzuka clan. Kiba, for one thing, wasn't smiling. He was talking seriously to Shino. And Akamaru looked so sad that it tugged a string in Tenten's heart. Chouji wasn't sitting too far behind the Aburame and Inuzuka clan, with his parents. While his parents carried out a conversation with each other, Chouji aimlessly ate a bag of chips, unfocoused eyes staring at the ground. He looked like he didn't even know what he was doing.

At once, the noise in the hall quitened, and the organ started to play a song that sounded like a death march to Tenten's ears. Seriously, was it just her, or was the band really playing a death march? Shaking her head, Tenten turned around, like the rest of the guests; waiting for the bride to emerge. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that her bench mate hadn't even bothered to turn his head. He was simply looking straight ahead. Tenten refocoused her eyesight to the bridesmaids that were coming. First was Ami, with a man Tenten had never seen before. Then came Ino, along with Lee. Both had grim expressions on their faces. Ino and Lee were followed by Hinata and some Hyuuga dude. The guy's face, as expected, was wiped out of any emotion, but Hinata clearly looked sad, even though she tried to hide it. Out emerged Tayuya with a irritated looking Naruto. Naruto was usually the happiest person. But not today. Tenten sighed. Maybe Neji was the only one who didn't realise that he was the one making a mistake. All of their friends seemed to notice, so why not Neji?

Finally, the bride came, along with her father. No matter how much Tenten despised the pinkette, she had to admit; Sakura looked like an pagent queen floating down the asile. She looked beautiful in every angle. Tenten shifted her gaze to the groom, and was not surprised to see that he didn't look at his soon to be wife in different light. During a marriage, the groom was supposed to be blown away by the beauty of his bride. But this was not the case. Neji wasn't even looking properly at Sakura. His eyes were still roaming around the hall, only focousing on his bride when her father handed over her hand to him.

Sakura, standing right beside Neji, gave her soon to be husband a huge grin. Tenten could see that the smile Neji gave was a forced one. Soon, the bride and the groom faced the priest, and the ceremony began. Tenten didn't hear anything the priest said; she was too busy musing with her thoughts, about how Neji would regret his decision life long if she didn't stop him now.

"Does anyone have anything against this couple? Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Tenten was snapped back to reality by the preacher's voice. The hall was silent. No one dared to make a move. But Tenten had to. She had to do something. This was her last chance. With a burst of confidence, Tenten stood up. Her confidence all vanished when the whole hall turned to look at her. She was receiving horrified looks from everyone in the room; except the people who knew that this was wrong. From the corner of her eyes, she could see some smiles directed at her. She could feel Shikamaru smirk beside her. The Haruno clan were furious, no doubt, but they could not match the anger that Sakura was radiating towards the brunette.

But Tenten ignored them all. She looked right in the eyes of the man she loved so much.

"Neji..." Tenten spoke softly at first, but she gained back her confidence and started to speak more firmly. "Neji, I know, I'm not the kinda girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occassion such as this. But after knowing you for the last fifteen years, I know that you are not the kinda boy, or should I say man, who should be marrying the wrong girl. I know that you think that she is the one, but Neji, think about it. Is she really the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Why you little-!" Sakura interrupted Tenten and started towards the brunette, but she was held back by Ino and Hinata. Tayuya and Ami were simply staring at Tenten with shock and anger.

"Neji, if I could say what I wanted, then I would tell you not to marry her." Tenten continued, as if she had never been interrupted. "Don't say yes, run away from here right now. That I'll be waiting at the church's back door for you. That I still love you..." A gasp went around the hall, but Tenten ignored it. "But I can't, Neji. I don't control your life, you do. You're the one who has to make the decisions. People like me and our friends are only there to help you along the way, to advise you, to teach you. So, I'm advising you, Neji. Think about it."

With that, Tenten quitely made her way out of the church and sat at the stairs of the backdoor. Great, she had just made a fool out of herself. Now people were going to hate her. What's more, she had admitted that she was still in love with Neji out loud.

Sometime later, Tenten heard some footsteps coming her way. Too tired and sad, she didn't turn her head, but felt the person sit down next to her.

"You know, Tenten, you really give some great advice; along with being a party pooper."

Tenten turned her head around in shock. Neji was sitting right beside her, looking up at the sky.

"N-Neji! What are you doing here? What about Sakura?"

Neji chuckled. "Seriously, Tenten? Not 10 minutes ago, you were telling me not to marry her. And now, you're asking me why I left her? You're still as stupid as ever, Tenten. No wonder I'm still in love with you."

"But- wait, what?"

Neji turned to look at her and gave a small smile. "Yes, Tenten. I'm still in love with you."

"But if you're in love with me, then... what about Sakura? Why'd you ask her to marry you?" Tenten asked, confused.

"I was wrong. I was so heart broken because of our breakup that I became blind. I didn't see the world clearly. I thought I was in love with her, but I wasn't. I didn't realise it until when you spoke up. Thank you, Tenten. You saved me from regretting my decision for the rest of my life." Neji smiled once again, but this time, it was different than the previous one. The one before was a sincere one, but this one was different. This one was full of... love.

Tenten grinned. "No problemo, Neji. After all, I'm here to save your stupid ass from making stupid decisions, aren't I?"

Neji gave a slight laugh and pulled his lover into a hug. After a while, he murmured; "Tenten, let's run away"

Startled, the brunette drew back and stared at the mad infront of her. "What?"

"Let's run away." Neji repeated and then added, "We can stay together forever."

"Is there any reason why you can't do that while staying here?"

Surprised, the two lovers looked at the speaker. Shikamaru was looking at them with a grim expression, obviously not happy with Neji's idea. Behind him stood Ino and Temari, who were smiling at the pair. Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro and Lee were obviously making a scene, with sprouting youthful stuff in Lee's part. Tenten smiled when she noticed that Naruto was holding hands with Hinata, who was looking flustered but happy, standing beside the blonde. Gaara had a ghost of smile in his lips, standing beside Shino whose expression was hidden behind his coat as usual. Gai was smiling proudly at them. Both Tenten and Neji mentally slapped themselves for not noticing the arrival. It was quite stupid, really. The group consisted of four loud guys and they hadn't noticed the approach, despite them being shinobies.

"Yea, you don't plan on leaving us, do you? Believe me, we'll hunt you down and drag your asses back to Konoha." Ino explained, as if it was the most common thing to talk about.

"Ino's right. No matter where you are, we will find you." Naruto exclaimed, stepping up.

"Remember, I have my nose along with Akamaru's. You won't be able to hide from us." Kiba announced confidently.

"Yes, my youthful rival! Do not leave us! I believe that youth will blossom only when people are together! Also, I have yet to youthfully defeat you!" Lee saluted, making everyone laugh.

"An-ano, Tenten, Neji-nii-san, don't leave. You can stay here, you know. No body's sending you out of the village." Hinata said, glancing down at her feet nervously.

"Oh, my youthful students! Oh wait, you're not my students anymore!" Gai sniffled, then continued, "My youthful children! I cannot bear to see you leave your youthful homes, families and friends! You musn't go! Or the power of youth in this village will decrease, and that is something I will not allow to happen!" Gai exclaimed, while the others sweatdropped. Except one person, of course.

"Oh, Gai-sensai, your words are so full of youthful wisdom!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensai"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen-"

"Yea, yea. If you leave, we'll hunt you down and drag you back to Konoha. But hunting is troublesome, so save us the trouble and don't leave in the first place." Shikamaru's voice interrupted sunsets and waterfalls that the two hyper-active males had had going on.

Neji sighed and looked over to Tenten. She looked like she didn't really want to leave so he gave in.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in staying here..."

A cheer went out and both Neji and Tenten laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go out and enjoy the fact that Tenten stopped Neji from making the dumbest mistake of his life!" Temari spoke up for the first time. Cries of "Yeah!"s and "Let's go"s went around as everybody laughed.

"Hey, guy, wait a second! I'll be right back." Everyone turned around to watch Naruto disappear inside the church only to reappear a minute later with a huge cake in his hands. The wedding cake.

"Man, you've got some brains!" Kiba complemented as he slapped Naruto at the back.

Naruto grinned. "Well, I couldn't let anything edible go to waste, ya know. Besides, I'm sure Chouji would really enjoy it!" This earned another laugh from everyone.

"Say, speaking of Chouji, where is he?" Tenten asked after the laughter died down.

"Oh, he went home with his parents. But don't worry, he'll be joining us soon enough. He just had to take care of some business at home." Ino spoke up.

Tenten nodded and she took Neji's hand in hers. Taking a deep breath, she asked in a loud voice; "Well, what are we waiting for?"

A cheer erupted from the small group as they all made their way out of the church and into the world.

a/n: So! Pretty long chapter, eh? :D I'd like to thank all who have added this story to their favourites and alerts, along with some of my other stories. I really appreciate it. Although, can't I get some reviews too? I mean, I, like, check my mails after a long time, and I don't have any emails that says 'review alert' -_-'' Sorry if I'm being a bit of a bitch, but people, come on. Gimme a break. I'm updating late because my exams are knocking at my door. And I can't close that door forever. I have to go out some time soon. My exams'll be starting on 4th of December. So, expect another update only after two weeks after my exams start. Ja-ne!

~MidnightAngel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Chapter: Three**

**Title: Growing Up**

**Genre: K**

**Written while listening to: Nothing, really**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing series.**

Neji shifted his position on the tree branch, so he was facing the night sky. He didn't miss the comfort of his bed, no. He did not miss it at all. Even though the Hyuuga house hold had everything anyone could ever need, the young man felt suffocated. Even though things were far much better than before, even though he had forgiven the main branch, even though no one openly hated on the branch members anymore, he felt suffocated. Tied down by the Hyuuga traditions, rules and what not. Out here, on a mission, he felt free.

Neji, like any other shinobi, knew that any mission could be his last. Which was exactly why he treasured moments like this.

"Neji?", his female teammate, who lay on the other side of the tree trunk, called out softly.

"Yes?" answerd the Hyuuga.

"Not sleepy?"

"No, you?"

"Me neither."

The two elapsed into a comfortable silence, until the two-bun haired girl spoke again.

"Do you think Lee will be okay?"

Lee. Rock Lee. Their teammate, their friend, their brother. The same person who was in hospital right now, under going yet another surgery.

Lee had been badly injured in a mission some time ago. So bad that the Godaime said he'd have to go under at least 5 surgeries. This one was his fourth one.

"Normally, I'd say he'll be fine. But, his last surgery didn't go so well. The Godaime said that Lee had never fully recovered from Gaara's attack those years ago." replied Neji after a while.

A sigh could be heard from the female, followed by a ruslte. Next thing, she was standing in front of him. She sat down and he shifted to take her in. Tenten laid her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He'll make it." said Tenten, more to herself than to him.

Neji nodded, even though he knew she could not see him.

"He _will_ make it", she continued. "He made it through all this. He won't lose to some stupid surgery. He'll kick it's butt anyday. I mean, he proved the Godaime wrong about him not being able to be a shinobi any more, didn't he? He'll do the same. He will fight through this."

"And we will help him."

And with that, she was fast asleep.

Neji smiled at. It was amazing how close they had gotten. From strangers to family. From meeting for the first time to giving up their life for one another.

They had grown so much. Together. They had grown together. They had trained, fought, lost, won, cried, and had done everything together. There was no reason not to do it now.

Neji kissed an asleep Tenten's head, and closed his eyes. Gai-sensai could handle everything for tonight.

Down at the tree trunk, Maito Gai had to supress his tears from falling. He had had the luck to grow up with the best students ever.

**a/n: **I am SO SORRY for such a long break! Truth is, I had typed up more than 15 stories for you guys, but my stupid laptop decided to put me in misery and delete them all. I was extremely heart-broken :( also, I've been quite buzy (internet!) and didn't get around to writing any new stories. But now, I promise I'll put on more effort :) Hope I've still got some readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter: Four**

**Title: Band**

**Genre: K**

**Written while listening to: The Air Conditioner. It's hotter than the sunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn T_T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing series.**

* * *

><p>Tenten groaned.<p>

They were coming to town ! Wait, scratch that. They were going to be here in 2 hours . 2 freaking hours.

Tenten groaned again as the phone rang. She reached over to the phone that was situated right beside the sofa she was lying in.

"Hello?"

_"Tenten. How are you?"_

Tenten groaned in reply. She had been doing that a lot, lately.

_"I'll take that as 'not so good'."_

The bun haired girl sighed.

_"It'll be alright, Tenten. You don't need to worry about it!"_

"But Sakura! We haven't seen each other in about a year and a half! I doubt he even remembers me anymore! I mean, he's gotten all famous and what not, why would he remember a little fly like me?"

_"Because you are his BEST friend."_

"Was, Saku, WAS. Not anymore. He's got his bandmates now, hasn't he. That lazy dude, blond guy and that chicken butt hair."

_"Hey! His name is Sasuke. Sas-kay. How many times do I have to tell you, Tenten?"_

"Just give up on it, Saku. I'll never call him that."

_"Sheesh. Fine. You ARE coming to the signing with us, though. If you don't, Ino WILL hunt you down."_

Tenten shuddered at the warning. Ino was _scary_.

"Fine, fine."

_"Bye! See you!"_

"Yeah, bye."

Tenten put the phone back in the receiver and sighed. It had been about a year and a half since she saw her best friend. Well, maybe ex-best friend. Meeting at the age of 12, they had been friends for 6 years. Until a year and a half ago, where he had been recognized for the wonderful voice that he had.

Tenten had been the happiest for him. She knew more than anyone else how much he deserved this.

Yet, she had also felt a bit sad. Neji was going to be famous now. He was going to travel the world. He would have his faces on tvs and posters and billboards. Did Neji really have time for someone like her? A commoner?

For the first two months, he called her often. But after that, the calls lessened and lessened until they stopped altogether. No phone calls, no letters, nothing.

And now, all of a sudden, Neji was coming back. After a year and a half, finally coming back. Even if it's for just a visit.

The band were going to have a signing at the mall today and Sakura, Ino and Hinata had been excited about it. Well, Hinata may not have showed it but Tenten knew she was.

Tenten didn't mind them going to the signing as long as she didn't go. But . Ino and Sakura insisted she _had_ to go.

So here she was. Sighing and groaning and moping about what she would do when she would finally meet that guy.

Tenten looked at the clock. 4:30 PM. Great. She had just wasted an hour and a half just moping about.

With great effort, she pushed herself off of her couch and made her way to her bedroom. Opening her wardrobe, she started rummaging around for something to wear. From the corner of her eye, she spotted her new jeans just laying in her bed. Looking back in her wardrobe, she spotted a shirt. Without thinking about it, she grabbed the shirt, the new pant and quickly changed.

The brown eyed girl looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her new pants and a shirt. Her favourite shirt. The shirt Neji had given her on her birthday two years ago. She was wearing it after a year and a half. Just for him. Was it worth it?

Shaking her head, she put on her converse (both Neji and Tenten always loved Converse), grabbed her keys and purse and headed to the mall.

* * *

><p>"Tenten!" cried Sakura while waving a hand in the air for the brunette to see.<p>

Spotting her small circle of friends, Tenten headed over to them, where Ino handed her a small notebook. "Everyone will have the pictures. But only we will have this notebook" she said.

Shrugging, Tenten stood in the long line to the band, her friends just behind her. Out of luck, she just happened to be in the line that led to Neji.

Cursing her badluck, Tenten just stared at the floor -she did not dare to look at Neji- and waited for her turn, while her friends chatted in the background.

Time seemed to move way too fast. Soon, she was only 3 people away from Neji.

2

1

"Hello, what might be your name?"

Tenten instantly relaxed at his voice. Even though he wasn't looking at her, her eyes softened. He nervourness flew out the window that was 10 feet away from her.

"Tenten. Just Tenten."

"Right, Tent-"

Neji stopped in mid-sentence and lifted his head and found himself looking at the smiling brunette.

"Tenten!"

"Hiya, Neji! How are ya?" asked Tenten, winking.

Neji grinned, while the rest of his band stared at him flabbergasted. The girls in queue were ready to faint. Neji rarely smiled, yet he was _grinning_ right now!

"Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well, you're the famous one, not me. You're out of touch."

"Yeah, it's a lot of hard work." Neji eyed her shirt and smirked. "Good to know you still love me."

"Shut up, ass." retorted Tenten with a smile.

Yup. Definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Here's another story :) Actually, this was supposed to be up a day or two ago (to make up for my unannounced hiatus) but I got lazy. haha? Don't kill me! Thank you to all who have reviewed and favourited this story. I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me. I don't know when I'll be back with another chapter but if you want to read more, it'd be really helpful if you'd send me some ideas :) I won't be able to post as much after 26th of July as I'll be starting 11th grade so I want to post as much stories as I can in that time-span :)

P.S I'll probably change my penname in a day or two :) This name doesn't satisfy me. I'll of course tell you when I change it :) Again, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter: Five**

**Title: Prince and the Frog**

**Genre: K**

**Written while listening to: Some random song my sister is listening to. It's lame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing series.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Neji?"<p>

Neji lifted his head to look up at his girlfriend sitting on a tree branch, just a couple feet above him.

"Would you kiss a lot of frogs to get to me?"

The Hyuuga raised one eyebrow at her, to which she replied with a shrug. Shaking his head slightly at her curious and wandering mind, he replied; "Tenten, I'm not so sure how familiar you are with children fairytales, but it's the girl who has to kiss the guy, not the other way around."

The brunette rolled her eyes; "I know, I know. But say the role was reversed; would you?"

"We are not frogs, Tenten. I see no reason why I should kiss those amphibians just so I could get somebody I already have."

Neji and his stupid *cough* genius *cough* mind.

"Sheesh. Say that the whole story of the princess kissing the frog is real. And that the role was reversed. And that you didn't have me. Would you?"

"I'm not a prince, and you are not a princess, Tenten."

"_Okay_. Say that the whole story of princess kissing the frog is real. And that the role was reversed. And that you didn't have me. _And_ that you didn't have to be a prince or a princess. Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Neji!" Tenten glared at her pale eyed boyfriend.

"What?" the said pale eyed boyfriend looked at her smugly.

"Would. You. Kiss. A. Lot. Of. Frogs. To. Get. To. Me?" Tenten repeated, pauses emphasizing each word.

"Why do you even want to know such a thing?" ooh he was teasing her. He was _so_ teasing her.

"Because!" Tenten was on the second last piece of her straw.

"You really want to know?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Fine. The answer is no."

Tenten felt a pang of sadness hit her heart at his words.

"No?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. There wouldn't be any need for me to kiss numerous amphibians."

"Why?" _Won't you come looking for me?_

Neji got up from his meditating position and jumped up beside his girlfriend. With a bit of guilt, he saw that she had tears in her eyes. Tilting her head up, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He kissed the tears away from each of her eyes. He kissed her on her nose. And finally, he softly landed his lips on her's.

Pulling back a few seconds later, he looked her straight in the eyes and said;

"I'd get it right the first time."

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Sorry for another late update. College is KILLING me. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so sucky. My head's been empty lately because I've been doing nothing but college stuff. And even when I do brainstorm, it's usually when I don't have any writing or typing material with me so any other ideas would be welcome :)

Selen, thank you for the idea :) I attempted to write it down several times but sadly, everytime I read it, it seems to make me cringe :( I don't know what is wrong with me.

I've decided to change my penname to Yin Nemo in about... 5 minutes :) so hope you guys can find me.

Please leave a review and thank you to every one who has 3 you guys are awesome Vm


End file.
